Angel
by princesstarfire
Summary: She never found the courage to stand up to him, so he would beat her. Hurt her and she knew...she would just be another statistic..another victim. Until "He" walked into her life Troyella
1. Gabriellas Story

Summary: _She never found the courage to stand up to him, so he would beat her. Hurt her and she knew...she would just be another statistic..another victim. Until "He" walked into her life _Troyella

----------------------------

Gabriella Montez was an average girl, average in the sense she was pretty, smart, talented and like the other children around her was an orphan or had no caregiver of any kind. From what she had been told by her mother, before she died from a heart attack, had been a drunk and died in a car crash. He hadn't seen the tractor trailer coming at him head on. Gabriella swore from that day on, she wouldn't go down the same path no matter how bad things got, she would be strong and focus on life, on school work on making herself better.

"Gabbi, come on sweetie we have a nice man for you to meet." Nessa, the social worker was a nice lady, she had always been sweet to Gabi and even gave her a teddy bear when she first arrived. Telling her the bear, Angel as Gabi dubbed her was her guardian angel sent by her mommy to protect her. Gabi stayed there only a few months before Nixon A. Wilcox picked her up. He had charisma, he was charming, he was handsome...he was a monster in a business suit, had Gabi, Nessa or America known....Gabi was sure she wouldn't have been sent with him.

That was seven years ago, he had relocated now to New Mexico due to a business deal, they would be here for at least three years he told her casually. She knew what that meant, she better not cause trouble in this city or she would regret it. She nodded, what did she care about where they lived? Sure she had met a few nice people here and there to hang out with but never anyone she would call a true friend.

"You're attending East High, you should do good there." He added knowingly, she was intelligent, a genius perhaps in her own right. It suited her, Nixon had forced her into studying often, making her learn four languages by age sixteen. By eighteen he expected her to know six. She was pretty, she knew she was pretty though she wasn't vain. Nixon never let her wear baggy clothes, instead he resorted to make up and stylish clothes to hide the bruises he put on her body when he lost his temper or had a bad day, or just wanted a punching bag. Any reason what so ever was good enough in his mind to beat on his teenage daughter.

"Go get dressed and be careful." He added as she took the plates and placed them in the dishwasher, she turned it on before walking up stairs quietly. The last thing she needed was to tick him off right before she went to a new school with a black eye and lie about it, she was good at that. Lying, in an odd way it made her proud, it made her strong in a sense. She could go through this and still be standing, still smile and make everyone think she was all right as they went about their merry little lives, oblivious to her pain, to her suffering...her own personal hell she called home. She logged onto her laptop, her one piece of sanity. It had been a gift from Nixon at age 14 and after going over the rules Gabriella used it as much as she could. She didn't keep a diary, that would be to risky, but she did blog to herself often, reading over her thoughts, her little moments of sadness or loneliness.

She had tried...desperately to convince herself she didn't need anyone, didn't need friends...but there were times, when she would hear girls laughing. See groups of people playing and she had to wonder...would she ever...be like that? Would she ever...be happy? Her dark hair swished as she shook her head, stopping her train of thought. Wondering, what if? That question brought her nothing but head aches, going through her closet she picked out a long sleeved white top. It would show off her figure well enough but hide the dark bruised on her arm. Adding a pair of designer jeans and flats Gabriella brushed her hair a few times before rushing back downstairs where Nixon was looking, he made the turn around motion with his finger and she obeyed before he nodded.

"That'll do." He admitted before she walked out the door him trailing behind her as she climbed in the shiny new benz, they drove to the restaurant and she already knew the drill, smile and look pretty. That was her job, to be his trophy daughter in a sense. The men shook hands smiling and laughing as they sat down and began talking, Gabriella looked around and blinked as she caught sight of a brown or maybe it was red? Hair girl throwing her plate at a waiter before she walked out, Gabriella gaped. What was wrong with people these days? She sighed but continued to focus on the conversation smiling and replying to questions under Nixons dangerous and careful eye.

The meal came and went, Nixon drove her home and reminded her not to wait up for him, she knew what that meant. He was bringing some girl home, some random woman to sleep with. Gabriella was disgusted by the idea but grateful he had willing woman instead of her, though she knew...some of his associates, his "other" friends as she had dubbed them expressed interest in her. Nixon never let them near her, she was his little girl and no one else's...

The next day came quickly and she woke up yawning as the alarm clock chimed, it was 5:30 meaning she had 15 minutes to get ready and make it to school by 6am, lovely. A quick dip in the shower and Gabriella found a note for her from Nixon, he must have dropped in while she was sleeping.

"_Do good in school-love daddy..."_

She scoffed, daddy? He wasn't a father in any sense of the word, slipping on a shirt and skirt Gabriella put her hair back behind her ears and turned around in the mirror, she didn't want anyone to ask her questions. Her reflection gave her an approving nod as she walked down the steps and headed out the door, with in ten minutes she was there, outside the doors of East high. She inhaled deeply and walked inside, the students were rushing past her and all around, some yawning. Some meeting friends and others just wandering around.

"Um excuse me?" She sighed as the student dashed past her either ignoring her or she hadn't spoken loud enough, either way she was still lost. She looked around a few more times, she had always been slightly shy, trying to avoid the spot light without avoiding socializing all together. Pushing past a few more people Gabriella tried to follow the instructions on her paper when she collided with someone, slamming her on her back

"Oh!" She let out before covering her mouth as she winced from hitting her arm, immediately she heard voices as she felt someone brush against her arm.

"I am so sorry!" A male voice said sincerely as the others snickered

"Smooth Bolton is that how you great all the girls?" Another asked as Gabriella opened her eyes to stare, hanging over her was what had to be, one of the cutest boys she had ever seen. She half expected cheesy music to start playing in the background, he had bright blue eyes. Silky brown hair and muscles to go for miles, he stared at her concerned...was that the word she was looking for?

"Are you okay? Shut up Chad." He added annoyed helping Gabriella up as she brushed herself off and offered him a small smile

"Yeah I'm fine just...lost." She admitted as he smiled back, visibly relieved he hadn't done any serious damage to her. It was a bit...odd, in her opinion Nixon had done far worse and never even seemed sorry. This...stranger this one person was showing her more kindness in the past few moments then her "father" had...her entire life...

"New? I can help...Chad meet you in the cafeteria in a few?" He asked as the brown skinned boy, who also seemed to have a face ripped straight out of a magazine she decided nodded.

"See you, have fun." He added with a quick wave before running off as Gabriella began to walk off when she heard footsteps behind her

"Hey! I didn't get your name, I'm Troy." He added as she blinked, was he trying to make small talk with her?

"...Gabriella Montez." She replied slowly as he smiled

"Here, let me see where your first class is..." He offered as she handed him her list timidly suddenly feeling the need to run as fast as she could the other way from the friendly boy. He read it over thoughtfully before smiling

"Cool, we have the same classes...." He said as she felt her stomach fly into her throat, they had the same classes? ALL the same classes? She swallowed the lump and flashed what she hoped was a convincing smile before nodding

"Sounds...great!" She replied as the bell rang and Troy rolled his eyes amused

"Breakfast, come one I'll show you to the cafeteria." He added as she nodded and followed him, though he did make her a bit uneasy, Gabriella had to admit...the boy was pretty darn cute. She chose pancakes for her meal as she sat off to the side. Her mind trailing back to her mother...she often made Gabriella pancakes in the morning. The bittersweet memory was enough to make her throat dry up as she noticed two blond twins sitting by a nearby table. The one had long hair, and bubbly personality from the way she flounced around and chatted away with the boy sitting at the table, there was a girl with long black hair and brown skin sitting with a girl with her hair up in a messy bun and glasses. She watched the blond boy with an expression Gabi could only assume was admiration or maybe it was love...she wasn't sure which.

"Hey, I'm Troy remember?" He asked walking over to her as she jumped slightly but nodded though her mind was racing, her eyes stayed wide for a moment as she shook her head abruptly. The images of Nixon staring her down angrily as he dragged her across a room or slammed her into a wall. Yelling at her, telling her how worthless she was or how bad she was.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Troy said sincerely as she just gave him a re assuring smile before he motioned to Chad who was standing beside of him grinning, she wondered if he always looked like that or if he was just trying too hard to be friendly...

"This is my best friend Chad, Chad this is Gabriella she's new here." Troy explained as Chad made an O face before nodding as Gabriella smiled back politely

"Nice to meet you." She said as Chad just nodded before the bell rang again and all three began to move, as she walked to class Gabriella watched the two boys joke around and shove each other play fully as they took their seats with a slight longing...friendship. What was that like? To have a true best friend that cared for you and stood by you no matter what?

"And may I add. Welcome to East High Miss Montez." Ms. Darbus said as Gabriella just shrunk in her seat slightly as everyone turned to stare at her, she cleared her throat and gave a short nod before the class continued. She focused on the class, writing down her notes quickly through out the class as she heard the next bell ring.

Her day was remotely normal. Other then being knocked on to the floor but who she soon discovered was the most popular guy in school she got through her classes easily, Troy had been more then willing to help and while it did strike her as odd it was appreciated. She dashed into her house and blinked when a woman pulled her robe around her gasping, Nixon walked down...his muscular chest covered in fresh hot water. Gabriella felt sick, grateful she hadn't run in a few moments earlier

"Gabi this is Candy, Candy this is Gabi.." He said calmly as Gabriella just nodded trying to hide her discomfort as Candy nodded before running in the bathroom as Nixon winked at her before narrowing his eyes at Gabi who could only prepare herself as his wet hand smacked her cheek harshly. It wasn't the worst he had done but it certainly didn't feel good.

"Don't you ever knock?" He asked annoyed as Candy walked out fully dressed and Nixon slided her to over, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her fully on the mouth while Gabriella held her sore cheek before he whispered something in her ear causing Candy to blush as he winked and she walked out the house.

"How was school?" He asked calmly as Gabriella set her things down

"School...was good." She replied as he nodded before she began dashing up the steps

"Gabriella...I'm going away...so I'm sending one of the boys to watch you." He added as her heart stopped. He was leaving her alone with them! Had he lost, no clearly he had lost his mind! She gave him a pleading look

"Dad..."

"You'll be fine." He said cutting her off as she ran down

"But dad!" Her face flew into the wall as he slapped her again and she knew the conversation was over and done with, she slid down the wall and into a heap, tears stinging her eyes as she heard the door slam. Her bruised cheek burning against the cool surface of her white wall. Sighing she picked herself up and walked up the stairs and too her room. Grabbing the teddy bear she hugged it in an effort to comfort herself to some extent as tears slipped from her eyes and onto the fur of her bear. She would avoid coming home too much while Nixon was away, less something happen to her and he find out, she wasn't sure where she would go or what she would do but somehow she was going to avoid coming home.

She opened the laptop and began typing, writing anything that came to mind and within the next half hour had filled 4 pages with poems, rants and blogs. Things she would read over later, in these fiery moments of her solitude she found herself sometimes impressed with the things she created and other times she just wondered what she had been thinking when she wrote down the things she did. Placing Angel back on the stand she cut off the light, saved her files and shut off the laptop.

"_Gabriella...come make a wish!" Theresa smiled at her daughter, she was a pretty woman. A well curved figure, bright smile and face of an angel, she was proud of her child and always done what she could for the little girl. On occasions such as this, it was worth the extra job she pulled to see her smile when she had an extra treat here or a new dress there_

"_Okay!" The small six year old blew out the candles eagerly and clapped her hands happily as her mother laughed before she cut the cake and slipped her daughter a piece before sitting down and giving herself a slice. Gabriella never seemed to mind that it was just the two of them on these days. But they had each other and the older women supposed, for now...that was enough_

"_Sing Mama. SING!" Gabriella chanted as her mother laughed before obliging her daughter, singing her lullaby. Gabriella laid her head down watching her mother lovingly as Theresa picked her up and rocked her to sleep still singing before she kissed her daughters cheek tenderly and placed her in the bed, cutting off the light...._

Gabriella woke up panting and looking around the room, her mama was gone...and she wasn't coming back...ever. Gabriella whimpered and buried her face into the pillow sobbing quietly as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair sniffling her mothers name in the pillow.

She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but the clock was flashing 3AM at her, she looked around the room half expecting someone to jump out at her before she relaxed and fell back asleep. Hopefully into a peaceful and dreamless one this time...

_Theresa was holding her throat, struggling to breathe as she dropped the dinner plate on the floor. The warm food scattered all over as the white plate crashed into tiny pieces, Theresa dropped to the floor and a panicked Gabriella ran over to her and began shaking her mother frantically._

"_Mama! Mama! What's wrong?" She asked shaking her again before she ran to grab the phone and call 9-1-1 she watched and waited. Hoping, praying they would be able to do something for her beloved mother. Theresa was rushed to ER and Gabriella sat in the children's room, playing with toys as she waited for them to come back and tell her when she could see her mother again._

"_Mama is gonna be all right." She thought re assuringly bringing a smile to her own face as she hummed the lullaby until she was singing it softly. When her mom got better maybe she could sing it to her! That would cheer her up, Gabriella colored a card as she continued to wait patiently for someone to tell her when she could see her mommy. _

_Half an hour and a painted mug later someone walked in and gently took the little girls hand, as if in slow motion the mug fell and shattered on the ground just as her world had a mere few seconds before. Tears poured down the small girls face and she shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the awful truth. It was a lie it had to be a LIE! But deep down, she knew...it wasn't knew the harsh reality was that her mother wasn't waking up...her mother wasn't coming back....her mother...was gone..._

_She had cried at the funeral, sniffling as she watched them throw dirt, that was terrible in her mind. Throwing dirt on her sweet mother, she left flowers like everyone else but she couldn't help but feel they weren't truly sad. It hadn't been their mama that died...and if they were sad why were they eating and laughing? She didn't want to eat...she didn't want to laugh. With in one week she had been placed in the children's home and was waiting to be adopted though she swore for the first two weeks her mama was still alive and wanted her back. After all she had haunted Gabis dreams every night...but as time dragged on Theresa did not return...and Gabi knew...deep down...she was all alone...._

A/N I hope this got your attention without being too depressing. Anyway leave a review please? Happy reading Princess Starfire!


	2. Friendship

Summary: _She never found the courage to stand up to him, so he would beat her. Hurt her and she knew...she would just be another statistic..another victim. Until "He" walked into her life _Troyella

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, the places or people from the show. Every other character such as Nixon, Candy, Theresa etc belong to me.

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly as the clock flashed 5:40 at her, she grumbled throwing her blankets off as she turned the shower on and took a quick shower careful to avoid getting her hair too damp as she washed herself off before she dried off, slipped on her clothing and ran out the door. She looked at the bright red and white colors as she ate breakfast outside, WildCats ran to the school she figured out soon and Troy Bolton was their leader....

"Ryan! Hurry up!" A blond girl chirped as she sashayed her way through the crowds, boys parted ways some casting longing looks while others threw flowers or wolf whistled, she smirked and continued walking, her golden locks flouncing with her every step. Gabriella watched them curiously, she must have been a cheerleader. She certainly had the look for it, Gabi never understood the problem with cheerleaders, most of the ones she met were polite and nice. The rumor they were all evil, peppy spoiled brats had been proven wrong on several occasions in her life time.

"Drama club sign ups!" Someone called placing the flier up as Gabriella walked over to it and looked around, she had acted a few times. Nothing big, usually a side part or something along those lines. She tilted her head and jumped when she heard heels clicking

"My brother and I have starred in all the schools productions!" She said as Gabriella turned to come face to face with the bubbly blond and her....brother maybe? Was it Ryan, as he was called in Gabi had heard correctly, he smiled back and nodded to her as Gabriella did the same.

"You must be really good." She said blinking as Sharpay scribbled her name across the sign up sheet in large bold letters, pink letters. Gabriella backed away, the girl almost seemed to attack the board with her pen, before turning to her with a half caring expression.

"Oh sorry, were you going to sign up? I'm Sharpay by the way!" She added in a perky tone as Gabriella just smiled again before shaking her head no, Sharpay shrugged and placed the pen in her be dazzled purse before clapping her hands

"Well see you later!" She said as Ryan just waved bye before running after his sister, the dark haired beauty blinked a few more times. What in the world was THAT about? Walking off Gabriella opened the combination on her locker and pulled out her math books before she sat down in her chair. The girl she noticed yesterday was sitting in a chair, apparently hanging on to every word as the teacher wrote down a problem before Gabriella raised a hand timidly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, uh... Shouldn't the 2nd equation read 16 over pi? " Gabriella asked as the teacher smiled at her

"16 over pi? That's quite impossible." She replied taking out a calculator and typing in a few numbers before she blinked surprised

"I stand corrected and welcome miss Montez." She added as Gabriella smiled shyly and went back to her work just as the girl from yesterday cast a questioning look at her. Her next class was homeroom and she blinked surprised as she realized everyone was there, Troy, Chad, Sharpay...some other girl whose name she had yet to meet and Ryan. The girl from math was there too and Troy gave her a short wave that she returned before sitting down in her seat awkwardly.

"All right class now.." A bell rang and Ms. Darbus sighed visibly irritated

"Was that a cellphone?" She snapped as the meek girl with brown hair raised her hand shyly before shaking her head slowly

"No miss Darbus the bell." She explained quietly as the teacher just nodded and gave a short "Oh" as a reply before continuing on with class as a cellphone did ring, frantically all the kids began checking theirs as Gabriella took out hers to read the text from Nixon quickly as Miss Darbus walked around collecting cellphones

"That will be 15 minutes for you mister Danforth." She said, Taylor scoffed quietly

"That might be hard for Chad, considering he can't count that high." She said cheekily as he cast her an indignant, shocked and irritated face.

"15 for you Miss Taylor McKessie...." She added as Taylor gaped shocked making Chad smirk, Gabriella tried to hide her amused smile watching the two interact when she felt Miss Darbus walk up to her

"And 15 for you Miss Montez." She added as Gabriella looked embarrassed before slipping her phone in the bucket as the class ended Gabriella tip toed outside the class, she inhaled deeply before blinking as Troy walked up to her again.

"Welcome to East High right?" He asked amused as she nodded smiling before a girl, the one from the restaurant as she remembered correctly walked up to Troy and grabbed his face pressing her mouth to his, he blinked and fidgeted for a moment before kissing her back. Gabriella felt the wind being knocked out of her as she looked away embarrassed for a moment, this was certainly awkward. In fact she seemed to be having a LOT of awkward or embarrassing moments around East High most of them because of or with Troy she had noticed.

"You can't call me back?" She purred kissing his face as Troy looked visibly surprised and uncomfortable with the constant public displays of affection in front of the entire school...or at least anyone with in eye shot in the hallway

"I was on vacation and with the boys." He explained casting an apologetic look in Gabriellas direction as the girl continued to hug him before casting an annoyed face at Gabriella, her bright green eyes held a slight disdain at being put off till later while Troy spent time with his friends....

"Gabriella this is Diana, my girlfriend...Dia, this is Gabriella." Troy said as the girls just nodded, Gabi smiled at her, she was pretty. It figured Troy had a beautiful girlfriend, someone like him probably couldn't stay single for very long...

""Nice to meet you." She said politely

"Charmed." Came Diana's icy reply as Gabriella blinked. Troy either ignored it or was oblivious as he smiled at the two girls, his bright eyes filled with affection as he hugged Diana with one arm

"Gabi is new here so I decided to show her the ropes." He explained kissing Dianas cheek as she just nodded before kissing him again

'"I gotta go, see you later. Love you." She added kissing Troy again before she walked off casting a blank look at Gabriella before she she disappeared among the other students. Gabriella shook her had again a habit Troy figured she must have

"...She's not always that...off." He explained as Gabriella just nodded before the two walked off together, in detention Gabriella stuck to painting trees before one of them fell and behind them stood a frozen Chad. She laughed and covered her mouth instantly as she felt all eyes turn on her, Chad stood frozen in his position looking goofy and scared as Miss Darbus sighed

"Just....move onto another prop..." She sighed as he nodded and scurried over to Troy quickly as could while Taylor rolled her eyes and tossed her hair going back to the prop she was painting as Sharpay marched over to Kelsi her heels clicking on the stage, Ryan trailed behind her. Kelsi, as Gabriella heard Sharpay call her painting quietly alone.

"I'm Taylor and she's Kelsi." Taylor explained walking over to Gabriella who nodded shyly

"Nice to meet you." She said quietly

"You're new right? You were good in class." She added as Gabriella nodded, with in a few minutes the two were chatting like old friends, Taylor explained she was on the Scholastic Decathlon team. Gabriella talked about her old school avoiding giving away any facts that would lead to questions or stares.

gSo...are you dating Chad?" She asked innocently as Taylor looked at her horrified and indignant dramatically slapping a hand to her heart. She mused, Taylor seemed to have a habit of being dramatic or passionate when doing things. It made her wonder why she too wasn't in Drama...

"No I prefer men with something in their head and not just on it." She replied as Gabriella laughed lightly

"He seems nice...and he's pretty cute." She added as Taylor looked at him for a second before shrugging, appearing indifferent and Gabriella smiled knowingly as she continued to paint while Taylor filled her in on everyone. Chad and Troy were best friends since they could walk, Sharpay and Ryan ran the drama department and Sharpay was the most popular girl in school. Next was Diana, Troys girlfriend and finally Taylor and Kelsi and there was Zeke who Gabriella had yet to meet who had the biggest crush on Sharpay of anyone in the whole school. Taylor explained Zeke might have struck his head one to many times...that or Jason, another basketball friend of Troys..clueless nature had rubbed off on him.

"Sounds fun..." Gabriella admitted, though the group weren't close pals, they all knew about each other through someone or something, it had to have been nice. Gabriella never had time to form relationships or learn about her roots with Nixon moving around so much. The 15 minutes came and went and Taylor gave her a quick goodbye, Chad rushed out with Troy and Gabriella watched him go before Kelsi slipped dropping her papers all over the floor. Ryan looked at her concerned and began making his way over to her before Sharpay dragged him out, sympathetic she walked over to help pick up the music sheets. The petite girl looked up surprised

"Thanks." She said shyly as Gabriella handed her the rest of the papers before looking at the songs curiously

"Did you write this?" She asked as Kelsi took and nodded quickly, she smiled visibly embarrassed and stood up holding all the notes and music close to her chest

"Would you like to hear it?" She offered as Gabriella nodded and Kelsi walked over to the piano and began playing the song to her, Gabriella looked over at the lyrics and together she and Kelsi began singing the song softly. Blending their voices in harmony as Troy walked back in and backed up quietly. Chads basketball sat in the tree, it wasn't so much the fact they were singing...it was the fact they were good and he didn't want to embarrass them. The moment was ruined when Chad ran in

"DUDE! Where is my basketball!" He cried as Troy face palmed and the girls whirled around visibly frightened, Kelsi hopped up and nearly fell off the stage before Gabriella grabbed her instinctively and balanced her, Chad just blinked before Gabriella looked over near the tree and picked up his basketball, he stared. Almost ready to pounce when she walked down and handed it to him, he quickly grabbed it

"....Thanks." He said as she just stared wide eyed as he dashed out, Troy looked at them and started to open his mouth then stopped and rushed out. Kelsi blinked and she and Gabriella gave each other another look before bursting out laughing together and walking out.

Lunch arrived and Gabriella sat down, once again alone as the jocks crowed around another table though Diana was there again, sitting with Troy. A smile on her lips as she hugged his neck and kissed him a few times causing loud whistles to erupt from the boys much to Troys embarrassment. She blinked when a tray was placed down next to hers

"Mind if I join you?" Taylor asked as Gabriella moved over to make room for her.

"Diana is a witch, I'd watch your back if I was you." Taylor commented as Gabriella looked over at her again questioningly

"Troy is nice, I guess. The friendly type but too many encounters and that girl will be all over you like a leech." She explained as Gabriella made an "O" mouth before nodding, the two chatted casually again. Taylor was an only child like her and wanted to go into politics and become the first female president, that was something she could oddly enough picture Taylor doing in the future.

"What about you?" She asked as Gabriella thought it over for a moment, Nixon had never really talked to her about her future, she always assumed he would force her into the family business one day so he could keep tabs on her.

"I....like to...sing. Kind of..." She explained carefully not wanting to get into personal matters about her life, Taylor looked at her curiously.

"So you wanna go to Broadway or something?" She asked as Gabriella shrugged though the thought was setting in her mind, she had never thought about it. She had her intelligence but...did she really have the talent to make it in show biz if she wanted to? Would Nixon even bother giving her options about that sort of thing?

"I'm not sure, but I'll be here till I graduate..." She replied with a small smile as Taylor smiled back

"Good...it'll be nice to have some female companionship." Taylor said smiling as the two continued to eat their lunch, when classes were over and done Gabriella stood on the steps of East High, she knew her "baby sitters" so to speak would be at home. Waiting for her, Nixon hadn't said come STRAIGHT home right? And she DID have detention....

"Taylor!" She called as the dark haired beauty spun around curiously tilting her head in a questioning manner at Gabriella who suddenly felt her courage fading at being in the spot light...

"Uh, wanna...grab a bite?" She asked casually as Taylor nodded before Gabriella noticed Kelsi and made a motion to Taylor as she walked over to her

"Hey Kelsi? Did you wanna come with Taylor and I....to grab a bite?" She asked as Kelsi blinked surprised before nodding happily. Gabriella smiled and the three walked off together, Taylor convinced them to go to the mall and enjoy food court food. Sitting down at a table Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi ordered a pizza to split

"So you travel a lot?" Taylor asked sipping her lemon lime soda

"Yeah, my dad...he travels a lot but like I said before. We're gonna be here a while." She explained, the two seemed to except her answer as Kelsi nodded

"My dad traveled a lot business trips and what not...usually places like India and Spain...he does business with the Evans...Ryan and Sharpays parents it's kind of how we know each other. Anyway he left mom and I here, so I've always lived here." She replied before Taylor nodded

"I've lived here my whole life. But I traveled around a lot." She explained as Gabriella nodded

"So...what's up with Ryan and Sharpay again?" She asked

"I've known them since I can I remember, Sharpays always been...the diva. Ryan can be a bit of....diva but he's mostly her partner in crime. They stared in everything the schools ever produced. She has this thing against basket ball players but seems to have an on again, off again thing for Troy where as Ryan kinda just....is there. He sort of just, stands in the background till Sharpay needs him but he does really great choreography..." Kelsi said softly as Taylor nodded her head in agreement

"If that girl could play both Romeo and Juliet her own brother would be out of the business." She added with a slight scoff...

"She has nice penmanship..." Gabriella commented as Kelsi giggled choking on her drink for a moment as Taylor looked confused and cracked a smile as Kelsi looked through her papers before handing Taylor the sheet with Sharpays signature on it. Taylor rolled her eyes, big bold and PINK. That was Sharpay all right, the girl must have taken up half the page with her own name

"....Yeah we totally learned that in pre K." She said as Kelsi just gave her a slight shrug as they continued eating. Gabriella watched them, feeling odd. She had done this as a distraction....to avoid going home but now...she was enjoying herself. She felt...happy, an emotion that didn't feel her heart too often. It was a strange... a foreign feeling even. These girls who barely knew her were being kind to her....they wanted to hang out with her and know about her, her ideas her goals....

In two short days she had accomplished something she had never managed to do in her entire life...she had gained friends...

A/N Hey, here's another chapter for ya. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews! I love em, keep em coming hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy Reading Princess Starfire!


	3. Evansville: Start of something new

Summary: _She never found the courage to stand up to him, so he would beat her. Hurt her and she knew...she would just be another statistic..another victim. Until "He" walked into her life _Troyella

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, the places or people from the show. Every other character such as Nixon, Candy, Theresa Jerry etc belong to me.

Gabriella waved goodbye before dragging her feet all the way home, she opened the door reluctantly cringing as she already knew who would be waiting for her, a man with dark brown hair and green eyes sat on the couch sipping beer out of a can. She scrunched up her nose, she hated beer it smelled terrible at least Nixon stuck to wine on occasions sure he got drunk off of that but from what she calculated it took twice as much wine for him to get drunk as it seemed to do beers.

"Hey Gabi, baby what's up?" He called shaking the can around causing her to roll her eyes mentally, he was already drunk? Who got drunk by...what 5 pm?

"You're drunk Jerry." She said casually walking in as he stood up and she moved when he attempted to hug her but growled when he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him hugging her tightly, his breath drifted to her nose and she had to keep from gagging. Again she remembered why she hated beer, it didn't smell bad it smelled TERRIBLE.

"Jerry get off me." She warned trying to move away again as he held tight to her, she sighed and tried harder to tear away from her, he tightened his grip and yanked her back harshly. It would just be her luck if Nixon walked in and saw her like this!

"Come on Gabi I'm lonely." She didn't give a flying pig if he was lonely, he was getting off of her and he was getting off now! With a sharp jab to the stomach courtesy of Gabis elbow she moved away from him as he doubled over.

"Awe Gabi that's not nice!" Her wheezed as she dashed up stairs and locked her door quickly, she made a mental note to do that every night Nixon was away, when he was home she didn't exactly have an option. She took out her laptop and began surfing the Internet trying to keep her mind off the current events, she rolled her eyes amused when her cellphone had a text from an IM messenger. Looking at the name she added it before logging on.

"Taylor?" She wrote as the ding sound caused a white and red screen to pop up as the little animated pen, for some reason she loved those little things. Showed someone was writing back

"Yep! One and Only, I just got a message. Sharpay is throwing some big party. Wanna go?" She wrote back, Gabriella thought it over, Nixon was coming back in a few days but....maybe? It couldn't hurt too much and he did always want her socializing, the Evans were big fish. He would no doubt want to know about them....

"Sure. Sounds fun." She replied

"Great! See you there then, talk to you later!" Gabriella laughed before closing the laptop shut. Suddenly she felt the need to eat out for dinner, she opened the door and peeked out concerned before she listened for any signs of movement. Jerry must have been passed out which gave her at least two hours to leave and come back without her dad finding out...it was risky but it was better then being in here. She ran down the steps and out the door hearing Jerry mumble in his sleep before she opened the door and walked out.

"Just breathe. Breathe." She muttered to herself as she jogged down the street and to the dinner. Walking in she looked around a rather paranoid habit of hers she always liked to know how to get in and out of the places she was in if she ever needed to run. Looking at the menu she decided what to order and waited patiently until she got to the front

"5.50 miss." The cashier said as she nodded and searched her pockets before she cursed herself realizing she forgot to bring any money with her! Embarrassed she muttered an apology before she began stepping out of line as she heard a male voice speak up behind her.

"I'll pay for her and can I have the same?" She turned around surprised to see Troy standing behind her as he smiled down at her and the cashier just nodded ringing up the order, he handed them their numbers and Troy smiled at her again before sitting down at a table she looked at him for a moment.

"You can sit here." He said as she nodded and sat down with him

"Um, thanks." She mumbled as he nodded

"It's no big deal. I love this place, you come here a lot?" He asked as she looked up at him confused, she couldn't help but notice how his hair fell in front of his eyes, giving him an almost body heating stare.

"No I....just moved here but we had one of these where I used to live." She admitted as he nodded before the cashier called their number. Troy walked over and picked up the trays before sitting back down and handing Gabriella her soda and she nodded appreciatively as he sipped his drink.

"It's my favorite spot to eat, but uh don't tell Dia or my dad they might get a little...aaah! Ish." He admitted waving his hands around as Gabriella choked on her drink, smiling and nodding as Troy laughed at her reaction to his joke.

"Your secrets safe with me wildcat." She replied amused as he nodded and they ate their food together, Troy told her about Diana and how they met. Figures she was head cheerleader and he was the star of the basketball team. He was East highs king and she was their queen. They discussed classes and other things to which Troy explained everything down to homeroom.

"Miss. Darbus is.....nice." She said as Troy snickered '

"Yeah nice. She um, she's something." He replied amused as Gabriella checked her watch to keep track of the time before Troys cell rang and he took out his cellphone to answer a call. He cast her an apologetic smile and she just nodded back before he answered and she heard someone screeching on the other end.

"Hunny! Where are you? I just got the picture back from vacation!" Diana screeched as Troy winced and nodded before blinking, considering she couldn't see him this probably wasn't calming her down any.

"I'm just grabbing a...nice salad and diet soda." He said munching on the spicy fried chicken sandwich and slipping a curly fry into his mouth and Gabriella arched an eyebrow amused as he shrugged with a goofy smile on his face.

"Lots of veggies to keep me thin and healthy." He added looking at the thin piece of lettuce on his sandwich

"Your pants are terrible and I look like an old woman! I think I gained 5 pounds from that cheesecake." She said as Troy rolled his eyes, honestly sometimes the girl drove him nuts with her superficial paranoia.

"Dia it's just the camera and the last photographer might have done us if you didn't diss his shoes, suit and hair." Troy sighed slightly irritated with her ranting.

"Well maybe if he didn't shop at places where everything was a dollar or below I wouldn't have said that. And it wasn't like it wasn't true anyway." She added

"Where did you say you were again?" She asked as he rolled his eyes again

"I'm grabbing a bite to eat." He replied

"With Chad and the boys?" She asked

"No, I'm with Gabriella." He said calmly as Diana narrowed her eyes on her end of the phone. Looking down at the recent photographs of her with Troy on their vacation she calmed her self before smiling.

"Oh, well tell Brianna I said hi. Love you baby bye." She said hanging up as he nodded before hanging up the phone and sighing as Gabriella just gave him a sympathetic smile. Troy let his head hit the table for a moment before he lifted it again and cleared his throat, Gabriella covered her mouth to keep from laughing as he stared confused

"What?" He asked as she shook her head still trying not to laugh as he stared confused before she put a hand out and took a curly fry out of his hair as he made an O mouth.

"...Yeah. Thanks." He said as she nodded smiling.

"No problem." She replied amused as Troy looked at the menu again

"Hey you want a milkshake?" He asked as she looked up, they did look good. And she loved milkshakes....

"...You already bought me a meal. Thanks anyway." She replied before he nodded and stood up, he came back later with two strawberry milkshakes and handed her one making her blink confused but pleasantly surprised.

"Consider it my I'm sorry I trampled you shake." He said as she nodded amused again before she began sipping the drink, she eyed her watch again. She would need to get going soon unless she wanted to have a funeral this weekend when Nixon got home and found out she had skipped out. Gabriella stood once the drink was finished and looked outside to see the sun had set,

"Want a ride home?" Troy offered as she shook her head no and smiled at him

"Thanks for offering though." She smiled before getting up and walking out, she stepped off the pavement int the parking lot hoping to cut across it when she walked past a group of men leaning on their car smoking and drinking. She wrinkled her nose slightly, but kept her eyes on the ground.

"Hey sexy!" One called out loudly as she picked up her pace

"Awe come on sugar let's have some fun." He added as she just told herself to keep walking before she felt someone grab her arm gently but firmly. Frightened she almost started screaming when she whirled around and came face to face with a concerned Troy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Come on, I'll drive you home." He said guiding her over to his pick up gently and opening the door for her as she nodded and got in. She sighed leaning back against the seat before he climbed in his side and she gave him the directions to her house praying Jerry was still knocked out on the floor.

"You really shouldn't walk alone at night." Troy said as she cast an appreciative smile at him

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." She replied as he pulled up to her house

"I'll pay you back." She added as he shrugged smiling

"It's cool. See you tomorrow?" He asked as she nodded and closed the door. Her prays seem answered as she found Jerry still passed out on the floor though she felt her stomach rise into her throat as she realized one of the 6 missed calls on the house phone were from Nixon. He was going to be rip roarin pissed and she knew it. Wincing she picked it up and dialed his number back.

"What?" Nixon asked answering the phone irritated Gabriella sighed excepting her fate

"I was out getting fast food. Sorry." She replied as she heard him scoff on the other line

"I seriously suggest you pray no one pisses me off by the time I get home." He said hanging up as she closed her eyes and inhaled shakily hanging up when the line went dead. Just like she knew she would wish she was when Nixon got home..

The next morning seem to go by slowly for Gabriella, she found herself counting down the milliseconds though she knew Nixon wasn't coming home for a few days. She found waiting for him was like waiting to throw up when you felt sick. It hurt like hell and you knew it was coming and you want it to hurry up and be over but on the flip side you wish there was someway it wasn't coming at all.

"Oh, Gabriella! Gabi! HEY!" She jumped as she found Sharpay making her way through the crowd quickly, her long hair flouncing around again as she shook her hips with every step resulting in most of the boys around her either drool or faint. In some cases both as she handed Gabriella an invitation.

"It's gonna be loads of fun! See you there! Toodles!" She added perkily before she marched off, Gabriella looked at the invitation and blinked, she couldn't decide if she felt threated or scared of Sharpay or both. The girl was a bombshell in pink lace!

School went by quickly enough for her and she felt someone tap her on her shoulder she turned around to see Taylor smiling and she smiled back

"Hey Tay, what's up?" She asked

"Ello! Party clothes, what are you wearing?" She asked as Gabriella shrugged before Taylor sighed and grabbed her hand, Gabriella followed her. Taylor lead her into the drama department much to her surprise where Kelsi was sitting with three dresses. Gabriella rolled her eyes amused as Taylor handed her a black and white one.

"I thought this would suit you." She said as Gabriella looked it over, it was gorgeous, she could always use make up to cover her arm too. Nodding she took it smiling as Kelsi smiled

"I feel like we're in a Cinderella movie." She admitted as Taylor looked back and forth between them before nodding approvingly.

"I hope it's the Rogers and Hammerstein version." She said finally as the three burst into a fit of giggles. Gabriella checked her cell to make sure it was on before the three devised how to carpool and who was driving there and back, working out all the small details they boarded into Kelsis car.

To say the Evans had it made would be the understatement of the century, the golden gates parted as security let them through, a valet came to take Kelsi car away and the girls all walked inside. Kelsi tugged at her strapless dress in a nervous manner.

"Kels, you look great calm down." Taylor assured her as the shy brunette nodded before Gabriella took her hat allowing her long curls to fall down past her shoulders, the three walked in to a room where a DJ was spinning music and people were either making out on couches, dancing on the floor or sitting at tables eating food. The wildcat were sitting together and their faithful cheer leading companions sat next to them as Gabriella spotted Diana shoving her tongue down Troys throat, though he didn't seem to mind too much. Turning away she smiled at Ryan who was sitting in a chair alone. Kelsi looked in his direction and a soft smile graced her lips causing Gabriellas mind to snap into place

"Hey Kels, why don't you save us a table? Over there and Taylor and I will grab some stuff to munch on." She suggested slyly as Taylor nodded and Kelsi walked over to the table. She sat down and blinked surprise when she noticed Ryan looking at her.

"Kelsi?" He blinked surprised as she nodded nervously tugging at a lock of her hair while Gabriella and Taylor walked off to get food.

"You look....pretty." He said as she blushed and smiled at him. Gabrielle watched them for a moment before she looked at Taylor.

"So they're...kinda crazy huh?" She called over the music as Taylor just nodded before they heard the Dj get up and clear the mic

"All right! Who is gonna sing tonight?" He asked as the light flashed around the room and landed on a shocked Troy as the other Wild Cat jocks began laughing and oohing at their flabbergasted captain. The other light landed on Gabriella was Taylor moved over and she stared wide eyed as the girl just laughed. The crowd began cheering and Gabriella shook her head no slightly as the crowed pushed she and Troy to the stage and they both looked everywhere except at each other...

"Hey don't worry you two might thank me for this one day." He said handing Troy a Mic

"Or not." He added amused as he stepped down and Troy just gave him a look Gabriella could only describe as priceless as the music began to play. Troy cleared his throat looking at the words on the karaoke TV, when did they even invent those? He wondered before he opened his mouth nervously

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance _

He winced and started to turn around as Gabriella stared at her Mic stunned before she inhaled deeply and opened her mouth. Troy blinked surprised the girl didn't look like she had much of a voice and he was wrong!

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!!  
To all the possibilities _

Troy moved a little too close to the Mic and blinked causing her to smile as she continued singing along with him and the crowd just blinked. This was surprising...

know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

The two smiled at each other before Troy took off his jacket earning screams from most of the girls in the room as someone took it for him and Chad stood up clapping along with the other guys as Gabriella began swaying her hips in beat to the music.

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight_

They danced together as the crowds cheers got louder, Gabriella smiled brightly. Swinging her head left and right making her long locks swing around as they got more into the song.

_And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

Taylor and Kelsi gaped together before looking at each other and smiling as Troy and Gabriella preformed together though Kelsi looked over to see a seething Diana. She was the only person besides Sharpay who seemed rather annoyed with the couple.

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  


The Wild Cat team continued clapping and cheering for them as their captain danced on stage with the together. Troy leaned forward bending into a pose as he sang into the microphone earning another roar of screams from what could only be called his fan girls.

_It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

_Start of something new _

They finished singing, as they looked at each other. Gabriella looked away for a moment shyly as Troy stared at her smiling back. The thrill and rush filled their bodies as the entire room went up in a roar of applause for them.

_Start of something new...._

A/N I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!

Trivia: This chapter was re written 5 times due to the comp being crashed or something along those lines!!!

A/N I never thought id get it done! Anyway Read and review? Happy Reading Princess Starfire!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Start of something new." Please do not sue me into the ground, Thank you.


	4. Troy and Gabriella: A moment

Summary: _She never found the courage to stand up to him, so he would beat her. Hurt her and she knew...she would just be another statistic..another victim. Until "He" walked into her life _Troyella

Diana glared angrily, this was not cute. This was not amusing, she didn't know who that tramp thought she was but thing was sure. Gabriella Montez was quickly becoming an annoyance to her. Troy and Gabriella stepped off stage together and she narrowed her eyes before she looked over her shoulder to see Sharpay looking slightly distressed. She was such a drama queen, she honestly didn't get what was wrong with that girl.

"Baby you were amazing!" Diana squealed running over to Troy and kissing him on the mouth, Gabriella blinked. The magical moment between her and Troy broken as Diana attacked his mouth with her own, in what she guessed was a passionate manner.

"Erm, whoa. Diana, hey. Thanks." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly hugging him, Gabriella gave a shy wave to the Wild Cats some of the wolf whistled in reply to her to which she merely blushed before Taylor rushed over to her

"Hey check out the braniac." Chad laughed lightly as Taylor narrowed her eyes

"Chad don't use words you can't spell." She replied coolly as the gang oohed and Troy snickered as Taylor grabbed Gabriella firmly and pulled her away from them. Troy smiled at her and she shot one last friendly smile before sitting down at her table with Kelsi and Taylor....

Gabriella blinked as she walked in East High, everyone had been acting weird since the party she hoped no one had heard anything that would get her in trouble. She didn't want Nixon to be anymore brutal towards her when he got home then he normally would be. She sat through her classes, still feeling the rush from preforming on stage with Troy, he smiled at her in class and she smiled back before the bell rang for lunch.

"....Why is everyone staring at you?" She asked Taylor as they walked down the steps of the cafeteria where everyone was oogling at them. Taylor shrugged with a slight smirk before she tossed her long locks

"There not staring at me. They're staring at you." She replied as Gabriella gaped slightly before she felt her stomach go into her throat and her heart sped up

"I can't have people staring at me I can't!" She replied seriously as Taylor just stared confused before she felt the need to run, she needed to get out of here! She couldn't have a mental break down in front of everyone that would get her labeled the school freak and she was finally starting to fit in! She tried to run, carrying the tray as a large boy jumped up knocking over his drink.

"Gabi look out!" Taylor shouted too late as she slipped and her chilli cheese fries were sent flying and she turned around horrified as she watched them land flat on Sharpays chest. The normally bubbly girl began screaming horrified and Gabriella quickly tried to clean her off as Sharpay seemed to grow more hysterical by the second. Taylor grabbed her and dashed out with her quickly while Sharpays screaming hit unholy highs...

"While that was terribly funny, I suggest you avoid that girl at all costs." Taylor said knowingly as a flabbergasted Gabriella just nodded. After the whole ordeal was over Gabriella rubbed her arms in the bathroom as she felt herself calm down. She wasn't quite sure why it bugged her so much, maybe it was because Nixon stared at her with such malice at times she was paranoid about everyone and everything trying to hurt her....

She stared when she heard singing, and it was TERRIBLE. Frowning she wandered into the hallways and around the corner until she was in the auditorium. The girl ran off stage in a huff and she just blinked before sneaking into the room a bit more so she could hear, she smiled as another girl walked up. She looked nice

"You were ALWAYS!!" Gabriella jumped back, why were all these people so tone deaf? The next a boy in a tie walked up and she felt rather bad for him as it was obvious he didn't know the lyrics. She blinked when a mop bucket rolled in looking behind it she smiled amused at a red faced Troy

"Couldn't resist Wild Cat?" She asked as he stuttered around trying to think of an excuse before he noticed the knowing glint in her eye as he nodded dumbly and she smiled again as he fixed his hair and straightened his outfit standing up. He motioned to two chairs in the back and she sat down with him both of them ducking low

"For!!" The both winced, squirming as a girl hit what had to be an illegal high note. They winced swearing their ear drums were bleeding before she stomped off stage. The next a dancer came on and Gabriella smiled almost feeling like she was in a dream when he crashed off stage and Troy snickered quickly covering his mouth as Gabriellas eyes widened. He blinked surprised as two more students got up. The began crawling around and he raised an eyebrow as Gabriella covered her mouth again a slightly disturbed look on her face, as they began doing what she admit was probably the creepiest dance she had ever seen in her entire life.

"That was....very disturbing! Go see a counselor!" Miss Darbus exclaimed as Troy and Gabriella still had their WTF faces on before Ryan and Sharpay stood up to preform. Gabriella watched Sharpay say something to Kelsi before the two were hidden by a curtain. She and Troy jumped as the music played louder and at a faster more popish tempo

"Oh...my..." Troy couldn't finish his sentence as Sharpay and Ryan flounced around the stage. It was like....Barbie hit....Broadway. Strange odd and just. Made you wonder what the heck? Ryan did a jazz square bumping into her and the two finished their act. Sharpay glared before everyone began clapping and Troy and Gabriella hid as they exited the theater.

Miss Darbus began walking out as Gabriella suddenly jumped up and raised her hand

"Can I audition?" She asked nervously running out. Troy blinked and threw himself against the wall wincing when he hit his head as he rubbed it. What in the world was she doing! They were supposed to keep it low profile! Miss Darbus was saying something about time, time?

"And there are simply no other pairs." She added as Troy bit his lip before dashing out

"I'll sing with her!" He said raising his hand, Gabriella spun around blinking in shock as Troy gave her a clearly confused and shocked face back both thinking the same thing as it showed clearly on their faces. Miss Darbus sighed and lifted her glasses

"I'm sorry I called and you didn't come. Free period is over." She said

"She has an amazing voice." Troy pressed making Gabriella feel even more embarrassed then before though his comment was sweet. She had never though amazing was a word that could be applied to her and yet when he said it she almost felt like she could believe him.

"Perhaps, the next musicale." She replied leaving as Troy and Gabriella exchanged a regretful look before they heard someone shriek and fall. They both dashed on stage and Gabriella looked at Kelsi concerned as the girl just gave her a sad face and she knew something had happened.

"You shouldn't let them bully you like that. I mean you're the play maker, without you, there is no show." Troy said with a soft smile as he handed Kelsi the papers. She blinked and smiled back shyly, Gabriella felt something un easy in her stomach. Troy had a girlfriend....a rather crazy and popular one from what she had gathered there was no reason to start getting close to him, she would leave in a few years anyway and they would probably never see each other again.....

"What's a play maker?" Kelsi asked confused

"You know play maker. You keep everything going, without you there is no show. You make everyone else look good. You're the play maker." He explained as she made an O mouth smiling before they finished stacking the papers.

Troy dusted himself off and Gabriella continued smiling, feeling the need to slap herself. She honestly didn't get why this boy had this kind of effect on her, he should come off as creepy or something to her instead she found herself wishing she would run into him more often outside school...without Diana. She shook her head again for a moment, that was a TERRIBLE thought....

Slowly Kelsi began playing as Troy and Gabriella looked at the lyrics caught up in the moment they had yet to notice Miss Darbus walking back in they hummed at first un sure before exchanging a small smile and the two blended their voices to the song, a much more romantic and slow paced duet as opposed to the up bear perky one the Evans twins had done

"Oooh, oooh." Gabriella finished singing softly it was a bitter sweet thing to discover she had yet another piece of her mother with her, her voice.

"Montenz, Bolten you have call backs. Don't be late...Kelsi give them the material..." Darbus barked making all three jump around, Gabriella stood shocked. Troy looked nothing short of horrified as Kelsi chattered excitedly about times, dates and plans. Nixon was going to destroy her if he wasn't happy.....

Kelsi was still bubbling as they walked down the steps though the girl was hardly hyper and wasn't speaking it was more a smile that showed her excitement as if she had been waiting for this moment for forever now. She looked around and saw the Evans, Ryan waved at her and she waved back before she noticed Kelsi duck down and run out of sight.

Confused she followed her and noticed Kelsi was nervously fumbling through her things

"What's wrong Kels? What happened?" She asked concerned as Kelsis eyes watered slightly

"It's stupid really.....I knew he didn't see me as anything other then the girl who writes music for him and his sister." She said as Gabriella gave her a sympathetic smile and they continued to their next class, Gabriella felt absent minded as she thought about the callbacks before she made her way around the locker, maybe she could talk to Ryan for Kelsi.

"Devour TALL PERSON!" Sharpay snapped at a tall boy before she stomped off, Gabriella blinked wide eyed and tried to duck out of sight before he looked at her, only to find she felt stupid. What was she hiding for?

"Hey, you're the new girl right? Troys friend?" He asked as she came out and nodded before she thought it over, Troy had called her his friend...so she supposed she wasn't over stepping her boundaries.

"Yeah, Gabriella. Nice to meet you..." She said extending a hand as he shook it politely smiling

"Zeke!" He replied as she smiled

"So, Sharpay...nice huh?" She asked as he sighed dreamily,

"She's wonderful!" He said as Gabriella blinked perplexed before smiling. So he LIKED her, that was kinda cute in it's own way. He seemed like a nice enough guy in his own right. Zeke had a disappointed expression on his face and she felt bad for him

"Hey chin up. You never know maybe you have such special skill you can win her over with." She knew she was probably pushing her luck here but it couldn't hurt to help the guys confidence, it would've been nice if someone was there to do that for her.

"See you later Zeke." She said smiling as he smiled back and she dashed our the door, she started to consider how long till Nixon decided she needed a car after all he couldn't have his little girl walking while the rest of the school was driving, she opened the door with her key and sighed before she felt something sharp hit her head and make her fly to the floor with a harsh thud.

"..._.Nixon?"_ She thought groggily, trying to sit up when she felt something smash into her head. Why in the name of all that was sane was he home so early? She felt him grab a fistful of her hair and yank her to her feet.

"Nixon that hurts..." She whimpered as he slapped her sending her over the coffee table, he must have had a bad day. He wasn't yelling at her for anything, so he must have just had a bad day. She tried to crawl away, yelling wouldn't help. These neighbors didn't even know them, why would they come to help?

He kicked her in her ribs and she tried to curl up even grabbing his leg at one point which only resulted in him kicking her very venerable and opened face. She cried, holding her hands up to her face and swore mentally, if her nose was broken she would have a hard time explaining that to anyone.

She flew into the wall and Nixon kicked her in the stomach, she gagged trying to keep from throwing up. Her muscles began to grow sore and she swore she heard something cracking under his foot, she curled up trying to shield herself from the blows.

Around 10 to 15 minutes later the blows stopped and Nixon walked over to the mirror. He brushed his hair, sleeking it back so it looked professional before he brushed his coat off calmly, Gabriella lay in pain on the floor, whimpering and trying to hold her self together as the pain shot through her limbs.

"Gabi, you look a mess. Clean up." He said leaving with a slam of the door, the thud echoed in Gabriellas ears, loudly. A door that shut, locked. Trapped, she was trapped with him, in this world and she had one way out. A way she had no intention of taking as of right now. Not now anyway...she could make it...she would have to make it...

She crawled up the steps, struggling to breathe with each one. Pushing herself off the floor she inhaled painfully before she managed to slip into the bathroom and lay in the tub her clothes still, she was sore and the last thing she remembered was crying as she fell asleep.

A/N not too short I hope sorry. Expect an update 2 days or less from now! Thanks for the reviews Happy reading Princess Starfire!


	5. The next Day

_She crawled up the steps, struggling to breathe with each one. Pushing herself off the floor she inhaled painfully before she managed to slip into the bathroom and lay in the tub her clothes still, she was sore and the last thing she remembered was crying as she fell asleep. _

Gabriella blinked sleepily as the alarm clock beeped on and off loudly, she was in pain...massive pain and wasn't sure how she was going to get out of the tub. Last nights events flooded her memory and she felt her skull ready to burst, she groggily tried to pull her self out of the tub and raised her foot kicking the shower on by accident.

She screamed slightly when the cold water hit her, frantically she moved her head back and forth quickly trying to shake the water from her eyes and threw herself over the side of the tub halfway. She managed to force herself up and sat on the toilet coughing until she blinked a few times.

"Ugh, gonna be late." She muttered standing up, she winced and walked out to her bedroom, going through the drawers she took out the clothes, a long sleeved top, long jeans....crap she needed make up for her face!

Going over to the desk Gabriella picked up one of the many hundred of make up kits Nixon afforded her, drying herself gently she brushed her face up, her nose was slightly swollen and there wasn't much she could do for that, she tried her best to cover the bruise under her eye and managed to dress herself.

She cursed seeing the time and dragged her bags off the desk, she had to hurry. She made her way down the steps slowly, careful not to fall she would have to miss breakfast, if she hadn't already that was.

20 minutes or so later Gabriella dragged herself into the school and walked into class, she sat down avoiding everyones questioning stare, the class dragged slowly and she felt her body aching at sitting still for so long.

When the class ended Gabi tried her best to hurry through the halls and ended up bumping into someones back. She winced and felt a shoe hit her foot making her stumble and as if she felt a sense of De Ja Vu, was laying on her back on the floor in pain.

"Ugh! Watch it!" She heard someone screech, Diana whirled around angrily and Gabriella backed up, rubbing her sore head,

"You!" She said accusingly and Gabriella found she kept tripping over herself as Diana marched towards her apparently determined on beating her into the ground before Troy walked over Chad behind him, holding his basketball like his life depended on it and she changed her demeanor.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked as Diana hugged him and he looked at Gabriella with a confused expression, she got up and he frowned slightly, was her nose bigger? And why did her eye look half way swollen? He suddenly felt his concern shift from the girl in his arms to the one he had befriended since her short time at the school, Gabriella avoided his gaze.

"Sorry." Gabriella mustered before running off, Troy blinked but didn't have the time to run after her, Chad seemed to catch his drift and followed the girl himself, Gabriella weaved in and out of crowds trying to run as fast as she could and Chad blinked surprised, for a nerd she was FAST!

"Have to get out of here!" She thought tears pricking at her eyes, she kept running past everyone and bumped into Ryan with Chad was full out sprinting after her, she made her way down the steps and slammed into the wall wincing halfway as she slid to the ground, whimpering and sniffling.

Chad walked down slowly and blinked, Ryan followed confused, Gabriellas shoulders were shaking and tears streamed down her face, she brushed them away and whimpered. Chad touched her shoulder earning a scream of fear from her and blinked as she tried to scramble away.

"Please stop!" She cried as Ryan held her securely

"Hey Gabi...GABI it's just US!" He said firmly as she calmed down and looked around confused for a moment before she hiccuped slightly, she calmed down and Ryan hugged her unsure as Chad rubbed her back, they stared at each other blankly though Ryan gave him a bit of knowing and concerned look.

The rest of the painful week was a blur to Gabriella after that, they boys had tried to find out what was wrong and she had calmly, almost too calmly for their liking. She had muttered excuse and reply for everything they threw at her before she quietly thanked them and ran off again, much calmer then their previous encounter.

The park was a perfect get away for her, she watched kids run around with their families, dogs ran with their owners. It seemed like something out of a fairytale book or something in her mind, the simple joys of nature and the pleasure of being somewhere peaceful, she chewed at her sandwich carefully already full by the third bite.

Her appetite had been less then gracious since her bad run in with Nixons, foot, hand and what ever else had come her way. The sun was high and she felt her injuries throbbing, she wasn't sure why but it seemed they hurt worse when they set in then get better. Her cellphone rang and she looked down to see Taylor calling she answered it

"Hey, Gabriella?" Taylor was concerned and she knew it, Gabriella smiled to herself sadly slightly it was ironic

"Hey Tay, what's up?" She asked

"Well, I was going to a pool party with Kelsi, did you wanna come?" She asked Gabriella blinked and grimaced, she still had bruises, ones too big to cover with even a one piece

"Sorry, I can't make it. Have fun and text me though okay?" She replied and Taylor responded with an okay before she heard the line go dead, she felt bad. Guilty beyond all reason that she had blown her friend off like that but she couldn't risk it. If Nixon got word she had let people see her injuries.....Gabriella wasn't sure she would see the next morning.

Finally making her way home she was relieved to see a note from Nixon saying don't wait up. She laid on the bed doing her homework calmly as she thought about the past events, this was turning out to be way more then she bargained for. And worse, now Troy probably thought she was starting things with his girlfriend.....he probably thought she was a freak of nature and wanted nothing to do with her anymore...

".....Now that's just pathetic." She muttered to herself wiping her eyes, this was ridiculous, he was a crush and nothing more....

Ring. Ring. Ring.

No sooner had the thought completed in her mind her cellphone lit up, buzzing and ringing. She frowned confused but answered anyway not wanting to risk Nixons anger again if it turned out to be an important call from him.

"Hello?" She answered calmly though the voice on the other end made her jump and drop the phone.

"Gabi? Gabi?" Troy called confused as she rushed to grab it and answered it again, her face red as she looked in the mirror at her perplexed expression.

"Troy? Hey.....how did you get my number?" She asked confused

"I asked Taylor for it, I hope you don't mind....I was calling because of...well the callbacks and...stuff." He said sincerely, she almost hit her face. She had completely forgotten about those all together and they hadn't practiced or studied together at all!

"I'm sorry Troy. But yeah....callbacks...what about them?" She asked

"Do you still wanna do them? I mean...you know it's kind of....crazy...ish." He admitted, she blinked again. Was Troy honestly shy or was he seriously this nervous about the call backs?

"The wildcat is afraid?" She asked mockingly

"What? No. NO! I'm.....just....not used to this." He said carefully

"You? Or your friends?" She replied hoping she wasn't over stepping her boundaries too much

"Both." He admitted with a sigh as she nodded though she knew he couldn't see it

"But....something about that, something about being on that stage...really...felt right." He admitted

"It's kind of like kindergarten, where you meet a new kid for the first time and then five minutes later. You're playing around with them like you've been best friends forever. Singing with you kinda felt like that." She admitted.

Whoa, whoa. Whoa! Hold on now, slow your roll. That was getting way to personal in her book. How the words escaped her mouth she wasn't sure but she knew she was going to watch it more often. Though something about Troy, something...that sparked as special to her just made it so easy to admit how she really felt.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Troy replied making her heart....flutter? How cliché could she get? Opting not to find out Gabriella searched her brain for the appropriate response before she blinked as Troy continued talking.

"If it's all right with you. I wanna do the call backs still....I mean it could be fun." He added, he still wanted to sing with her? Audition with her? She thought about Diana, that girl was popular, pretty and powerful, there was no way she could come between them...so it would okay right? It wouldn't hurt to feel like she was special for just one more moment would it?

"It sounds fun." Gabriella replied sealing the deal, she and Troy discussed meeting up when they would practice and what not before she began wondering if there was more to the call then just finding out about the callbacks and her opinion on it.

"Hey Troy?" She asked

"Huh, yeah?" He asked

"....Did you need something else?" She asked, he blinked his mind running blank. He had wanted to make sure he was all right....how best to go about that without freaking her out or making her think he was some jerk trying to move in on her was a problem all its own.

"Are you okay? You seemed off at school and I know Dia can be kinda intimidating but really she isn't going to hurt you. She just has a short temper." He explained weakly, Diana could unleash her wrath on a heavyweight champion and they might not get out with his face in tact the girl was lethal as all get out!

"It's fine Troy. No harm done." Gabriella lied with ease

"Oh...okay. Good. I'm glad..." He replied seriously, Gabriella smiled, he really was one of a kind. The next 30 or so minutes went by too quickly for her taste and Troy had to go. She hung up the phone and blinked a few times, she was hungry but too tired to cook she opted for sleep instead..

Her dreams consisted of nothing, she was thankful for that as she washed herself off in the shower preparing for school, her normal routine going like clock work Gabriella found she reached school earlier then normal. Walking in she looked around before she heard someone singing and playing softly on a piano, surprised she kept walking until she came across Kelsi in the music room.

"Kels?" She asked softly as the girl jumped surprised

"Oh! Gabi. Hey!" She said as Gabriella smiled and walked in sitting down by her friend

"You've been gone a lot this week...or busy." Kelsi said as Gabriella nodded giving her an apologetic smile before she looked over at the blank paper

"What are you doing?" She asked as Kelsi fixed them shyly

"Writing a song.....you want to hear it?" Gabriella nodded and Kelsi began playing as the soft tune filled the room, she watched the words on the paper and the two began singing the words softly...

_This is a crazy world  
These can be lonely times  
It's hard to know who's on your side  
Most of the time_

Who can you really trust  
Who do you really know  
Is there anybody out there  
Who can make you feel less alone  
Some times you just can't make it on your own

If you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend 

Kelsi continued playing and Gabriella hummed along as the lyrics weren't finished and Kelsi let the music trail off

"I have to write more." She said as Gabriella nodded

"It's great....can I suggest something?" She asked as Kelsi nodded and Gabriella thought for a moment as she started playing again

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again_

Gabriella sang softly as Kelsi smiled and continued playing, running over the notes and the two smiled as they continued playing the song. Ryan halted his jazz square down the hell and blinked, backing up he stared into the room watching Gabriella and Kelsi. That girl was EVERYWHERE these days and he couldn't figure out her angle....

The song was beautiful, a Kelsi original. She had her way of just creating masterpiece after masterpiece, suddenly he felt guilty about the auditions. Kelsi had been a close friend for years but under Sharpays Ryan had stopped talking to her, then at the party he had seen a whole new side to her, even remembered one of the reasons he liked her so much...

And then at auditions he had snubbed her again....the pair got up and the male half of the two people Evans show tripped over himself as he tried to run away, he shook his foot loose and dashed into the male bathrooms and out of sight just as Gabriella and Kelsi emerged...

"You should help me finish...you're good at this." She said softly

"It's not really my forte...but I can help." Gabriella replied with a smile as they walked down the hall together. Ryan watched them go, something about this told him maybe this time he didn't have to tell Sharpay EVERYTHING today....

A/N.........I grovel for forgiveness at the delay! Happy Reading Princess Starfire!


	6. A few simple words

Gabriella sat through Math without thought, answering her questions as she watched everything around her still feeling the slightest bit paranoid, Taylor waved and she smiled sliding her a note, Gabriella rolled her eyes amused at the drawing of a stick figure Troy and Chad with over sized heads. Hiding it before the teacher turned around Gabi went back to work.

Nixon wouldn't be pleased if she suddenly started flunking classes. When the bell rang the two walked down the halls together and Gabriella split away to check her locker, when she saw an arm on her door. Troy leaned in and they both stared for a moment before she burst out laughing and he joined her

"And what was that about?" She asked as he blinked and shrugged

"Trying to practice…that slide thing?" He offered weakly as she rolled her eyes amused

"Nice cover up wildcat." She said jokingly as he flashed her what she swore would be an academy award winning smile before he slipped her the music sheets she looked over them questioningly before looking up at him

"I wanna do it." He admitted as she nodded in agreement

"My friends would…flip if they knew…my dad too." At that Gabriella almost wondered, if just for a moment there was more to Troy then she knew, she shook it off. She was probably be stupid again, she gave him and understandingly look before he looked around

"Come on, I wanna show you something." He said as she nodded but felt hesitant at first before pushing the feeling aside and followed him out of the hall and up the staircases before they wrapped around a few more hallways and she gasped slightly, sure it was the science department but it was beautiful

"It's my secret hide out. They wouldn't even think to look here." He added as she nodded Taylor probably would have had some humorous comment to add to that if she had been here.

"So, we practice here?" Gabriella asked as he nodded

"You know the music room is good too. No one really goes in there." She admitted as he looked confused

"See? You don't know what it is, that means it's good." She said as he rolled his eyes amused but nodding, giving her another smile. Seriously, was there a time when this boy didn't smile? For a moment she tried to imagine him pouting, but nearly giggled at the image.

"So, this is it huh?" She asked as he nodded leaning on the rail

"….Diving in head first." He replied as she smiled

"Deep end, I like to swim." She added randomly as he raised an eyebrow but nodded

"Basketball is more my thing." He said as she smiled again

"Yeah, you know I once scored 41 points in a league game." She said as he looked at her clearly astonished

"No way!" His voice almost made her burst out laughing in his face

"Mhm! The same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn." She added with a slightly mischievous smile as he blinked what she counted as a few million times before it seemed to dawn on him she was joking.

"Oh! Microwave popcorn ha-ha very funny." He said grinning amused as she smiled and stuck her tongue out at him

"You are so immature." He said amused as she rolled her eyes

"Learn to loosen up wildcat." She replied teasingly.

The next two days went and came by as a blur for Gabriella she found herself rehearsing with Troy occasionally in small spots he called his safe haven and writing with Kelsi, it was fun it was risky but it gave her a sense of freedom she had only gotten once before when she used to write.

Nixon thankfully didn't question her slight delays in getting home from school and as long as she obliged to what he did, he didn't seem all that intent on drilling her about what she did. Tired from lack of sleep due to the stress of everything and overall exhaustion, Gabriella walked outside and sat down on a bench and closed her eyes for a few moments nodding off.

"_Gabriella, come on time for bed." Theresa said gently as Gabriella hid from her under the table, it was a small game they played often when Gabriella didn't want to sleep. She hid from her mother and for a few moments Theresa would pretend to be oblivious to her daughters' whereabouts for a few moments. They were at the part where she had found her now, much to Gabriellas disappointment _

"_Mama! You went too fast!" She complained as Theresa picked her up amused and Gabriella pouted, hoping she looked cute enough to get out of her bed time, it didn't work. Theresa tucked her in and Gabriella looked up at her expectantly amused her mother kissed her forehead and turned out the light_

"_Night Gabi." She said from the doorway_

"Night Mama." She replied

She smiled in her sleep, such happy times…..good memories

"_Mommy what if I fall off!" Seven-year-old Gabi exclaimed as the attendant put her on the horse, the other children all eagerly awaited for the horses to begin moving but Gabriella was sure ridding on such a large animal was neither, safe nor fun_

"_Gabi, calm down. You'll be fine." Theresa reassured her _

"_Aye! Mama what if I fall and break my legs?" She asked as her mother rolled her eyes amused_

"_You won't break anything, now go." She said smiling as the horses slowly began to walk and Gabriella felt herself enjoying the ride more as it went on, her mother took her ridding a few times after that. Sometimes it was just the two of them, sometimes a group effort. _

_Either way Gabriella enjoyed it thoroughly…._

Gabi…..Gabi…..Gabi!

"5 more minutes mom." She yawned before she felt something wet hit her face she woke up surprised to see the sky was dark and Zeke was standing there with an umbrella and cookies as she hurried and sat up grabbing her things and ducked under it with him

"Sleepy much?" He asked as they walked in together and she nodded before looking at the cookies questioningly, he handed her one and she ate it shocked. They melted in her mouth and were delicious! She looked at him with a wide eyed expression

"These are fantastic!" She said shocked

"You think Sharpay will like them??" He asked hopefully in that love sick tone Gabi noticed he usually had when he spoke about the blonde beauty. She bit her lip and nodded before smiling, she hoped she wasn't getting his hopes up for nothing but knowing Sharpay she was

Ten minutes later….

"Get AWAY from me! Little freak!" Sharpay screeched slamming her locker as Gabi winced from the sidelines while Zeke just blinked as Sharpay marched away, swishing her hips and mini skirt as she did. Zeke looked back at Gabriella with a slightly disappointed but not down and out expression she gave him a sympathetic smile

"Don't worry, she might come around." She said in the most reassuring tone she could muster as he handed her two more cookies before nodding and walking off, she blinked and ate another one

She really needed to get that recipe…

A/N I beg I GROVEL for forgiveness, but I am working my hardest i promise!!

Happy Reading Princess Starfire!


	7. Fallen Angel

A/N May I say I suck!? And I know I do, I have been hoping to update twice a week but writers block as made it a struggle to even do that once a month! Mainly because I can't seem to figure out how to word things right, I know what I want to happen and what's gonna happen the picture is there. The words escape me but fear not, (assuming I have some loyal readers left??) I'm hoping to be over this horrid case of writers diseases

--------

Their voices blended together in perfect harmony for the third time that day, like a perfect dance with partners in step together, a slow romantic waltz of notes dancing together gently. The two subconsciously swayed to the beat of the music together and flashed hidden smiles to each other spinning around the room with each note rising higher and higher, the magical moment made the whole world seem like a magical disney movie of the sort, right when the big musical number was coming to turn everything around for the better.

He gently grasped her hand, spinning her around as she put her hair up and her skirt flared around her as the notes got faster and louder, the tempo took on a jazzier beat and brown eyes locked on blue and they breathed in deeply, the song coming to a slow as they finished staring at each other... Gabriella felt her face heat up for a moment as Troy gave her a soft smile and Kelsi clapped excitedly, unknowingly breaking the moment like a glass bubble, the smiled at her.

She handed them her notes before Troy looked at the clock and his eyes widened

"B-Ball?" Gabriella asked amused as he jetted out in a hurry before popping his head back in for a moment

"Great job guys!" He added quickly before disappearing all together Kelsi exchanged a smile with Gabriella before she sat down and began playing the melody of the song they had worked on together, the lyrics were coming along and now they just had to run through it together.

15 or so minutes later they exited the room together chatting, Gabriellas previous injuries had gone down and with the help of make up and a few other things she had been able to go back to dressing in season without suspicious, they talked of the weather, other casual things before Kelsi bumped into someone and Gabriella blinked as the papers went flying all over, that seemed to happen to her a lot Gabriella noted mentally.

She bent down to pick everything up as Kelsi repeatedly apologized before realizing whom she had bumped into, Ryan looked down embarrassed and tried to mutter an apology, Gabriella watched them as they tried to continue talking over each other before both abruptly stopped speaking, Ryan cleared his throat and walked off as quickly as he could... Kelsi looked at his back with a ad expression blinking before she walked off, Gabriella began to follow her only to hear her mutter something about don't worry about her making Gabi stop.

She couldn't help but wonder what had happened between them, turning around she followed Ryan and hid as he walked up to Sharpay, he was listening to her as she flounced around and snapped at him, though Gabriella wasn't sure what for, he sat there shoulders slumped. She almost felt bad for him, Sharpay seemed to be hurting his feelings with whatever she was saying before she stomped off, Gabriella winced at how loud the slamming of her locker was and Ryan sat there looking like a lost puppy dog.

"Ryan?" She called gently as he looked up confused before he blinked realizing it was Gabriella he blinked again as she just stared confused before opening her mouth

"Why were you mean to Kelsi?" She asked bluntly, he looked like she had slapped him and he looked uncomfortable

"She's…did I hurt her feelings?" He asked concerned as Gabriella folded her arms with a slightly stern look on her face as Ryan looked visibly embarrassed and ashamed before sighing

"…Look I know I seem like…Sharpays poodle but.."

"Why do you listen to her so much?" She retorted calmly

"I…"

"If you liked her, you should just tell her, she's a really great girl. You shouldn't hurt her like this, someone else is going to come along…someone who is going to see how special she is and what are you going to do then?" She added before walking away leaving the male counterpart of the devious Evans in a state of thought and shock

She seemed to do that** a lot**…

--

Taylor thumbed through her math homework with Gabriella through lunch together before she noticed the lack of her friends focus following her gaze, she noticed Gabriella normally thought filled brown eyes were locked on the jocks table, or rather…on a certain jock.

Troy was being engrossed or he appeared to be in a conversation with Diana who was feeding him occasionally and twirling her hair around, the other jocks were either flirting with cheerleaders or doing something along those lines, Taylor cleared her throat and Gabi blushed embarrassed before shyly going back to her work, the two missing Dianas not so subtle glare.

The red head princess, or so she thought of herself as was becoming annoyed with all the little glances and time Troy was spending with Fabri, Haddy, honestly she couldn't have cared less about that brat. But the fact she was stealing even two ounces of Troys attention away from her was annoying, first with that trampish display of singing with HER boyfriend, THEN they had a nerve to be on the CALLBACK list.

She still remembered the horror of knowing Troy had even checked out that ridiculous nonsense before she felt her head flame up! She was sick and tired of Troy acting off, he did that too much as it is, he was a jock! He ran with the best of them he was going to the NBA to make millions and she planned to be there the entire, time.

Musicals, or COWS whatever Darbus called them, were NOT part of the picture and she would be darned if that happened, standing up she moved her tray annoyed before walking off and Troy blinked before following her out, he tried to grab her arm gently but she ripped it away continuing her walk neither noticing Gabriellas concerned gaze.

"Talk to me Dia" He said gently as she made her eyes tear up, Sharpay was NOT the only girl who could act in that school though she didn't mind letting people think that though. It gave her an edge, something to hold over her head while she plotted and schemed behind the behind the scenes, she was amazing like that…

"You don't even CARE about me!" She wailed loudly as Troy just looked embarrassed at her outburst and ran a hand through his dark brown locks before she continued to sob hysterically and he used that word lightly, it was like watching a soap opera, you wanted to turn and run away, FAR away but it was just so awkward you couldn't!

"You just, JUST exclude me from EVERYTHING in your life! You said, you…you, YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" Emotionally black mailing, she had a masters in that. Troy looked at her, guilt ridden and she covered her face still milking the sobbing act down as much as she could, he pulled her into his arms gently hugging her and she continued to sob loudly, he rubbed her back in a soothing manner and whispered small I love yous and explanations, she sniffled pathetically. The sound somewhat resembling a new born puppy getting a swat for having an accident on the carpet, one that struck your heart deep and made you feel the shamed guilt you felt for stealing cookies from the jar and getting caught by your parent for it after they specifically told you not too.

"I'm sorry okay? No more, me ignoring you or anything…from now on we're open…all right?" Troy asked sincerely as she scowled to herself, that was okay….that was rather satisfactory, that was NOT what she wanted though.

"What about HER?" She asked indignant though she still managed to keep that wavering sound to her tone

"Her?" He asked confused

"Gabriella!" She squealed slightly as he blinked confused,

_Gabi?_

"What about her Dia?" He asked

"You like her! You like her don't you?" She demanded angrily pulling away and wiping her eyes, Troy felt like he had been kicked in the stomach, why he wasn't sure? Was it because he actually had a slight attraction to her or, was it because the accusation was so out of the blue he didn't know how to respond to it?

"She's just a friend. Nothing else." He promised honestly as she glared

"Liar! You were dancing and singing and the callbacks!"

_Callbacks? What the…how did she even KNOW about…_

"I SAW that list, you tried out with her and didn't tell me why? Why did you feel the need to sneak around with her?" He felt his reason slipping though the answer was on the tip of his tongue,

_Because you don't **support** me…_

He could be honest, and tell her. Or he could be a coward, looking at his girlfriend he blinked before sighing, feeling his old jock form slipping back in place of the new Troy Bolton he had discovered or maybe it was the old one all along and the jock was the new one, either way he made his choice…he picked the coward card.

"She's nothing to me okay Dia? Nothing, I just did the stupid thing to suck up to her and make her feel better, she's just SOME girl I met and once I got into it I couldn't really back out. I didn't wanna hurt her feelings okay?" He said bluntly, the cruelty of his words surprising himself, though it unnerved him to an extent that it actually seemed to make Diana HAPPY, she was supposed to be relieved…not ready to break in to random dance and start singing.

"I love you so much baby." She sighed hugging him as Troy hugged her back and kissed her head for good measure, Dianas smile turned into a slight smirk when she heard two sets of shoes running away, good that Spanish cow better stay far away from Troy if she wanted her time at East High to be a pleasant one from now on…

It felt good to be Queen….

--

Gabriella ignored everything around her that included Taylor who wanted to break Troys game winning arms off, she didn't wanna think, didn't want to speak she just wanted to be gone! Gone from everything, tears stung at her eyes as she made her way into the auditorioum knowing no one would be there right now, she tried to calm herself.

The tears came, running down her face in large streaks as she hiccupped slightly, feeling her heart break with every word that ran through her normally calm and organized mind

He lied: To HER, SHE had told him he didn't have too and he had called HER.

She was **ANGRY**

She was **HURT**

She was **_HEARTBROKEN_**

"Oh god, why?" She thought rubbing her face as her shoulders shook, this was ridiculous she didn't need to be this upset, she shouldn't have even cared. But she did, she really did. For a moment it seemed she had found someone she could trust, someone who felt like she was worth their time and genuinely cared for her,

BOY, was he good, he should've been on stage a LONG time ago…

_…Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved_

_…Concrete angel…_

He didn't care about her, it was better she found out now then if she were to go fling herself into his arms confessing her feelings and secrets, she picked up her things with a heavy sigh before she walked out quietly, dropping a single piece of paper before she left…

A/N YES I POSTED, YES, YES, YES! YES, VICTORY SWEET VICTORY AT LAST OH YES! YES I DARE SAY MY BLOCK IS GONE, YES THANK YOU YES! Erm, anyway, Happy Reading Princess Starfire! Read and Review!!

PS: I don't own the song Concrete angel!

PPS: My comp is fixed now so YAY!!!


End file.
